


Regeneration

by AyraBelle



Series: Mutual Weirdness [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, no beta we die like meb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyraBelle/pseuds/AyraBelle
Summary: Five times Prompto wakes up first, and one time Noctis does.





	Regeneration

It is a truth universally acknowledged that Noctis Lucis Caelum would sleep through the apocalypse.

Being the future King of his country, it would probably be best if he didn’t. That doesn’t stop him from trying.

**1.**

Prompto awakens slowly, not wanting to leave his warm cocoon. It takes him a moment to remember where he is, and when he does the warm weight holding him in place makes much more sense. He turns over in bed to look at Noctis, still fast asleep, and smiles. He wouldn’t mind getting to wake up to this every day.

No time for that, though, because he has some things to get done this morning. He needs to run, obviously, but he moved out of his house in a rather dramatic fashion last night so it’s time to find housing so that he wouldn’t be taking advantage of Noctis.

He grabs Noctis’s keys so that he can get back inside after his run and enjoys the different route and new scenery. He even showers, eats a morning snack, and gets five tabs deep into his search before Noctis appears. Yawning deeply, Noctis moves immediately to join Prompto on the couch and leans his face into Prompto’s shoulder.

‘Good morning!’ Prompto greets him cheerily, laughing when Noctis only grunts in reply. ‘Ignis texted – he and Gladio are going to be here in a few for brunch.’

‘Mmph,’ Noct replies.

‘Eloquent as always.’ Prompto returns to his searching and the clicks seem to rouse Noctis.

‘What’re you looking at?’ he asks, squinting at Prompto’s screen.

‘Apartment hunting,’ Prompto explains, opening another tab.

‘Why are you doing that?’

‘Dude, I have to live somewhere.’ Prompto laughs.

‘Just stay here.’ Even as he’s saying that, Prompto thinks he can see Noctis’s brain catch up with his mouth and his eyes grow wide.

Prompto can only blink before the door opens and Ignis enters, trailed by Gladio. They call out a greeting, but Noctis doesn’t reply and Prompto can’t seem to make his tongue move.

‘What are you looking at, blondie?’ Prompto still can’t respond, but he doesn’t need to because Gladio leans over the back of the couch to look at the screen. ‘What the hell are you apartment hunting for? Aren’t you just going to live here?’

Prompto squeaks and Noctis glares at Gladio. Ignis sighs from the kitchen. ‘I swear, Gladiolus, you have all the tact of a rampaging garula.’

‘You mean you haven’t talked about it?’

‘We were trying to,’ Noctis counters, and Prompto runs away. He flops onto the bed with a groan, and when the bedroom door opens he lets out a ‘meep!’ and rolls off onto the floor.

‘You’re not exactly subtle,’ Noctis warns him, laughing. ‘I definitely heard that.’ His face appears over Prompto, body obviously stretched out across the bed. ‘You comfortable?’

‘Peachy,’ Prompto replies, ignoring the fact that he can feel his face heating up.

Noctis looks nervous. ‘So, I was serious earlier. You can just live here, if you want.’ Prompto can’t quite reply yet, so Noctis rushes on. ‘I mean, you’re already here all the time and your stuff’s all here so it doesn’t make sense to move you out and I really want you here so I’ll understand if you think it’s too soon but at least think about it–’

‘I don’t want to take advantage of you,’ Prompto protests, cutting off Noctis’s rambling.

‘I’m offering it – you’re not taking advantage of anything,’ Noctis counters.

‘Well if you’re sure…’ Prompto trails off, seeing Noctis nodding vigorously. ‘Then that would be great!’

Noctis smiles and leans down to kiss him. It’s a little awkward, since Prompto is still on the floor and Noctis has to lean down from the bed, but they both come up smiling. ‘Awesome – now let’s go annoy Gladio to get back at him.’

**2.**

Prompto is up before his alarm on the day of the Crownsguard ceremony, and he knows that he is not going back to sleep. He runs longer than usual to try and get the nervous jitters out of his system, and is at least marginally calmer when he gets back to the apartment.

Marginally.

He fidgets his way through a shower and dresses in some clean workout clothes to eat breakfast. He doesn’t manage much, and when Ignis arrives to deliver his Crownsguard uniform he frowns. ‘You’re going to have to eat more than a few bites of a granola bar – we can’t have you passing out in the middle of the ceremony.’

‘I don’t know if I can,’ Prompto whispers.

Ignis must see the turmoil in his face for he sets the uniform aside and sits next to Prompto at the table. ‘Prompto, this is just a ceremony. No one is going to turn you away – you’ve already been accepted into the ranks.’

‘But what if they change their mind?’ Prompto isn’t talking about the other Crownsguard or Cor or even Regis.

Ignis knows this. ‘That’s not going to happen. You don’t see how good you are for him – I’ve known Noctis for his whole life and you are the best thing that has ever happened to him.’

Prompto manages a small smile and Ignis squeezes his hands. ‘Now, go get changed and wake up Noctis if he is not already up – we will need to get going in about fifteen minutes so that we are not late.’

Prompto nods and takes his uniform into the bedroom. Noctis is in the shower, so Prompto gets changed and is nervously flattening a seam when the bathroom door opens. Prompto looks up to greet him, but feels his mouth drop open at the sight. Noctis doesn’t wear his Princely Raiment often – Prompto can’t remember ever seeing him wear it in person – and Prompto can’t believe how _good_ his boyfriend looks.

Noctis seems to be having similar thoughts. ‘Whoa, Prom, you look amazing.’

‘Not as amazing as you,’ Prompto insists as Noctis walks over to pull him into a kiss.

They are interrupted by a knock on the door and Ignis’s voice coming through. ‘Boys, we’re going to need to leave very soon and you both need to eat something.’

Noctis looks at Prompto, eyes dark and gaze full of meaning. ‘We’re going to have to pick this back up after.’

Prompto can’t help but shiver, even as he smiles. ‘If you think you can wait that long.’

**3.**

When Prompto wakes up, he flops over to snuggle with his sleeping boyfriend some more before he has to get up.

However, when he flops over the other side of the bed is empty.

Utterly confused, Prompto sits up and looks around. It is very early – too early for Noctis to be awake.  Prompto is about to check to make sure that Noctis isn’t hurt in the bathroom or anything when he notices that there’s a blanket on the floor. When he walks over to investigate, he finds Noctis passed out on the floor of their bedroom. Prompto, still slightly concerned but not about to pass this up, snaps a quick picture and gets ready for his morning run.

They have a lazy day ahead of them, so when Prompto returns he starts up the video game console and makes some breakfast. It’s a good thing they didn’t have anything planned, too, because it’s noon when Noctis emerges. He then immediately lies out across the couch, pillowing his head on Prompto’s leg and groaning.

‘Morning,’ Prompto greets him, pausing the game and looking at his phone. ‘I mean, afternoon.’

‘Urgh.’

‘You alright?’

‘Urgh.’

‘Helpful.’ Prompto saves his game progress and puts on a movie instead. ‘You hungry?’

‘Urgh.’

‘My dude, you’re going to have to give me actual words eventually if I’m going to help you.’

‘Little hungry.’

‘Well done, I’m proud of you.’ Prompto eases himself out from under Noctis’s head, replacing the space with a pillow. ‘Be right back.’

He heats up some of the leftover samosas from dinner, figuring those would be easy for Noctis to eat while lying sideways. He moves back to the couch and sets the plate and a glass of water on the coffee table in easy reach for Noctis. Figuring he wants to be left alone, Prompto drops a kiss on his temple and is about to walk away when Noctis grabs his hand. ‘Stay. Please?’

Prompto smiles. ‘Sure thing.’ He moves the pillow out and sits back where he was, relaxing into the couch as Noctis eats a little. ‘You alright?’

‘Back.’

‘Ah. Is that why you were on the floor?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Gotcha.’ Prompto starts running his hands through Noctis’s hair and he feels Noctis relax against him. They aren’t at all productive that day, but they don’t need to be.

**4.**

Prompto returns from his morning workout to find Ignis sitting at the dining table and reading the morning newspaper.

‘Morning, Iggy!’

Ignis looks up, taking a sip of his coffee. ‘Good morning, Prompto. How was your run?’

‘Pretty good,’ Prompto replies easily, grabbing himself some water and stretching a bit against the couch. ‘I saw a lady running with the biggest dog I’ve ever seen – it was like the Gladio of dogs.’

Ignis chuckles at Prompto’s description and glances at his watch. ‘Noctis has a meeting this morning, would you be willing to try and wake him? I find that my efforts tend to be ineffective.’

‘Sure thing!’ Prompto agrees, moving into the bedroom and seeing Noctis still passed out on the bed.

‘Hey, Noct, you gotta get up,’ he says, poking Noctis and shaking him slightly.

‘Mrph.’

‘Mrah to you too,’ Prompto replies, laughing. ‘Seriously, dude, Iggy’s here – you gotta wake up and go to some meeting.’

‘Fine.’

Prompto is about to announce his success to Ignis when Noctis grabs his hand and pulls him down. Losing balance slightly, Prompto ends up half sitting next to Noctis on the bed with his hands on either side of Noctis’s head to prevent them falling together.

‘Morning, beautiful,’ Noctis says, grinning sweetly.

Prompto feels a rush of affection and smiles back in spite of himself. ‘Morning, handsome.’

Noctis pulls him down for a kiss, and Prompto knows that Ignis is waiting but he can’t just back out now. They kiss for a minute before Ignis clears his throat from the doorway.

‘Noctis, you do in fact have an important meeting to attend. I assume Prompto will be here when you’re both going to bed, please release him so that he can continue about his day.’

Prompto grins and kisses Noctis’s disgruntled nose. ‘You heard the man!’

Noctis grumbles even more, but pulls Prompto in for one last kiss before leaving the room. ‘Fine, but there better be breakfast waiting for me.’

Ignis promises that there is and Prompto laughs. He still doesn’t know what he did to get this life, but he is sure glad that he pulled it off.

**5.**

Prompto is fighting for his life. He can’t hold out much longer, though, and he can feel his strength flagging. He might as well just stop trying.

But then Noctis is there. Prompto thinks for a moment that he will help, but there’s a look of uncaring cruelty in his eyes. He knows.

Noctis summons his sword and Prompto bolts upright in bed. He doesn’t even have time to realize that it was just a dream before he is dashing to the bathroom and throwing up.

It feels like his stomach is trying to get rid of everything that he has ever eaten in his life, and when it’s done he leans his head against the bath tub. Noctis is still safely asleep, so Prompto is safe to remove his wristband and look at the barcode. When he used to work at the grocery store he sometimes toyed with the idea of scanning the barcode just to see what would pop up. He was afraid to set off some sort of alarm, though, so he never did.

All he knows is that this barcode means he’s an outsider. He’s never seen anyone else with the same tattoo – so he hides his. In his haze of nightmare-fuelled, sleep-deprived thinking, he wonders if he would be able to cut it off. How deep do tattoos go, anyways?

‘What the hell is that?’

Prompto starts so violently that he cracks his head on the tub and drops his head into his hands with a groan. Noctis’s hand comes to his back and starts rubbing comforting circles, but Prompto can’t help the flinch he makes at the contact. The hand pauses a moment before tentatively resuming. Prompto makes a mental note to apologize later. ‘Time’s it?’ he manages to slur out, one hand casually going to cover his wrist in the hopes that Noctis hasn’t seen the barcode yet.

‘Eight thirty.’

Prompto groans again. ‘Ugh, time to get ready.’

‘Fuck that,’ Noctis replies, hand pushing him down slightly to prevent Prompto from even trying to stand. ‘I’m calling Gladio, there’s no way you’re going in today.’

‘But it’s my rotation.’ Prompto has yet to open his eyes, so he has no idea what Noctis’s face looks like right now.

‘And you’re currently dying in the bathroom. I’m not letting you out of the apartment right now.’

Prompto shrugs, not in the state of mind to argue further, and slumps back against the tub. He hears Noctis walk away and call Gladio. He can tell that Gladio hears how concerned Noctis is, because he apparently doesn’t tease Noctis and Noctis doesn’t have to defend himself.

‘Sorry,’ Prompto says when he hears footsteps returning.

‘For what?’

Prompto… can’t remember. ‘Uh.’ Noctis places a hand on his shoulder and Prompto flinches again. Oh, right. ‘That. That’s what. Sorry. For that.’

‘Don’t be,’ Noctis insists. ‘I won’t do it.’

‘Please do,’ Prompto asks before Noctis can withdraw his hand. ‘Just a dream, I’ll be fine.’

Noctis seems to hesitate, but then he’s sitting next to Prompto and pulling him into a hug. ‘I’m here, you’re awake now, it’s all good. Sorry for startling you.’

Prompto leans into Noctis and sighs. He still hasn’t opened his eyes. ‘All good. Sorry for being a mess.’

‘Want to talk about it?’

Prompto opens his eyes at that. His hand is still over the tattoo, but he sees Noctis glance down at that wrist. His stomach lurches again. ‘Uh.’

‘If you don’t, it’s alright,’ Noctis rushes on, looking uncomfortable. ‘I mean, we’ve been friends a while but we’ve only been dating for like nine months so I don’t want to be that boyfriend that insists on knowing everything – I know you don’t like when I can’t tell you things so I don’t want you to feel like I’m not willing to let you not tell me things.’

‘It’s alright,’ Prompto replies. ‘I mean, you’ll probably see it eventually.’ Even after making his decision, Prompto still hesitates slightly when moving his hand. He takes a breath, and pulls it away. ‘I don’t know what it means, just that it means that I’m an outsider. In the dream, though, it meant something terrible and you knew about it… and… you… your sword…’

Prompto can’t finish the thought, but Noctis pulls him even tighter. ‘It’s just a tattoo, Prom.’

‘I don’t even remember a time when I didn’t have it, though,’ Prompto tells him. ‘And no one in Insomnia has one.’

Noctis holds Prompto’s face in his hands. ‘I don’t care what it means, it’s just a tattoo. And you’re still Prompto.’

Prompto gives Noctis a small smile. ‘Thanks.’

**\+ 1.**

Prompto wakes up slowly with the knowledge that he doesn’t have work and can relax. He rolls over to reach for Noctis, but the other side of the bed is empty.

His first thought is to check the floor, but Noctis isn’t there either. That’s when Prompto hears the noises coming from the kitchen. It’s far too early for Noctis to be awake, but Prompto didn’t think Ignis was going to be here this morning either. Cautiously, he walks out and stops short at what he sees.

Noctis is in the kitchen, swearing softly at whatever he is attempting to cook.

Prompto grins widely and walks up behind his boyfriend. ‘Morning.’

Noctis jumps, looking sheepish. ‘Morning.’

‘What are you doing?’

‘Making breakfast?’

Prompto can smell whatever’s on the stove because it has started to burn. He sees when Noctis realises this as well and laughs when his boyfriend turns to grab the pan and prevent even more destruction.

‘Here, I’ll help.’

Together they salvage breakfast and make sure that the smoke detector doesn’t go off. The food is actually pretty good, but Prompto still sees Noctis scowling over a few bites.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asks after the fourth such bite. Noctis looks up at him in confusion, so Prompto elaborates. ‘You look like you’re annoyed about breakfast. It’s no big deal.’

‘But it is,’ Noctis insists. ‘I wanted today to be perfect.’

‘There’s always tomorrow.’

Noctis gives Prompto a look. ‘You… you really don’t know what day it is, do you?’

Prompto shrugs. ‘It’s not a holiday or yours or Gladio’s or Ignis’s birthdays, so nope. What day is it? Is it your dad’s birthday?’

‘It’s your birthday.’

Prompto blinks, reaching for his phone to check the date and grabbing Noctis’s when he can’t find his own. Sure enough, he is officially one year older today. ‘Huh. I guess that explains why I have the day off.’

‘Gods, Prompto, I know you said that you don’t really care but I never thought someone could actually forget about their birthday.’

Prompto looks down at his food. ‘Well, I never really celebrated it before you. Celebrating by myself was kinda pathetic.’

Noctis makes a noise, and when Prompto looks up to see what that noise is supposed to mean he gets pulled into a heated kiss. They’re both leaning across their small table, so it’s not the most comfortable – but Prompto can’t find it in himself to care.

When they pull apart, Noctis doesn’t let him go far. ‘You’re never going to have to celebrate alone again.’

Prompto smiles. ‘Then what are we waiting for?’

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never done a 5+1 before. This was fun :]
> 
> Title is a really vague reference to a [funny George Carlin bit about sleep](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/176057-people-say-i-m-going-to-sleep-now-as-if-it).
> 
> I has a [tumblr](http://ayrabelle.tumblr.com/).


End file.
